Masquerade
|writer = Onika Maraj, Lukasz Gottwald, Henry Walter, Benjamin Levin |producer = Dr. Luke, Cirkut, Benny Blanco }} "Masquerade" is a song by Nicki Minaj from the deluxe edition of her sophomore studio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. It was written by Minaj, Dr. Luke, Benjamin Levin and Henry Walter, and was produced by Dr. Luke, Cirkut and Benny Blanco. On May 6, 2012, a fan asked Nicki what the inspiration behind "Masquerade" was. She replied, stating that she wrote it for AdidasTwitter / NICKIMINAJ: I wrote it 4 Adidas> RT ... . The song was included in her Adidas commercial. Charts Lyrics Feel the beat of the drum Move like ya really wanna be number 1 You can beat out the comp Run like ya really wanna be at the top Adrenaline rush 'cus... You have been identified as a hustla' Topic of the discussion but beat it like a percussion And chuck the deuce up and tell 'em it's just love Damn diggity-dog Let them bums stay mad 'cus we livin' it up Shelltops is on And I'm popping like, I'm popping like, I'm popping some corn And now I don't wanna take you if we fall down Don't get upset And now, is just the beginning And we'll figure it out somehow Right now, masquerade Master the merry go round Right now, masquerade Master the merry go round Right now... It's something you create It's never ever too late It's never ever too late Right now... Okay to make a mistake Yeah baby this is your day It's time to masquerade Face it, face it Feel the bass in ya face Hit the finish line First place in the race Yes! King Kong on ya chest Running and I'm coming to baton to ya left Yup You can be who you want Be who you is Never be what you aren't Never, never fold under pressure Desperate times get desperate measures Damn diggity-dog Let them bums stay mad 'cus we livin' it up Shelltops is on And I'm popping like, I'm popping like, I'm popping some corn And now I don't wanna take you if we fall down Don't get upset And now, is just the beginning And we'll figure it out somehow Right now, masquerade Master the merry go round Right now, masquerade Master the merry go round Right now... It's something you create It's never ever too late It's never ever too late Right now... Okay to make a mistake Yeah baby this is your day It's time to masquerade Imma call you afro 'cause you never ball Fuck all ya bitches and don't never call Next day, suck my teste I ain't playing games Bitch but checkmate Breaker 1-9, Breaker 1-9, Breaker 1-9 All my party people lemme see you one time Right now, masquerade Master the merry go round Right now, masquerade Master the merry go round Right now... It's something you create It's never ever too late It's never ever too late Right now... Okay to make a mistake Yeah baby this is your day It's time to masquerade }} References Category:Songs Category:Bonus tracks Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012